Marioneta del Destino
by Kaori Suzuki
Summary: Mientras tenga su luz, continuará hacía adelante. Luchando por cambiar el rumbo de la historia. Este OneShote participa en el reto: Openings y Endings del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos


**Marioneta del Destino**

 **Fairy Tail** es propiedad de **Hiro Mashima**.

Este OneShot participa en el reto: Openings y Endings del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

 _ **Personaje asignado**_ _: Rogue Cheney._

 _ **Tema escogido:**_ _Strike Back (Opening 16)_

 _ **Advertencia**_ _: Participación de Sting Eucliffe. Porque sin él, Rogue no es nada._

* * *

 _ **= OneShot =**_

 _Marioneta del Destino._

Correr, correr y correr...

Es lo único que tiene en mente, o mejor dicho, es solo la alternativa que le queda si desea continuar con vida.

 _¡Corre y no te detengas!_

Se dice así mismo, intentado inútilmente, darse los ánimos suficientes para poder continuar con su labor; sin embargo sabe que está en sus límites. Está agotado, sus piernas ya no le dan para más y es entonces, cuando la opción de rendirse se torna tentadora.

¿Qué importaría rendirse? Se pregunta, pero él conoce la respuesta: nada. No importaría nada si deja que _eso_ que lo persigue, lo arrastre a lo más profundo de la desesperación; al contrario, él piensa que sería de utilidad, pues de esa forma, el sentimiento de culpa se iría de su cuerpo.

¿Cobarde?, puede ser. Aún así, le resulta mejor ser tachado —y juzgado— de cobarde, que cargar con la culpabilidad de lo que sucedió esa noche.

Así de fácil, acepta la oferta que su dominio interno le hace y se da por vencido. Deja de correr. Deja de huir y con ello, también abandona sus deseos de vivir.

Después de todo, Rogue Cheney no cuenta con nadie más y vagar en solitario, no tiene sentido para él. Además esa noche aprendió una valiosa lección, y es que no importa cuan grande sea su deseo de huir, pues de igual forma, tarde o temprano el pasado lo alcanzará y terminará siendo atrapado por el ser que ahora lo persigue.

Una vez abandonada su meta, decide que con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan, quiere echarle una última mirada a lo que quedó del gremio.

¿De qué va su último deseo? No tiene una idea clara. Posiblemente es masoquista o a lo mejor, ya se dio cuenta que no importa lo que él haga, siempre estará ligado al terrible futuro que le fue mostrado.

Por tales motivos, a duras penas se acerca a una de las ventanas que hay en el lugar. Para de ese modo, despedirse de lo poco que ha quedado del Sabertooth que con tanto esfuerzo, Sting Eucliffe reconstruyó.

Al instante que llegó a la ventana, el olor a quemado inundó sus fosas nasales; provocando a su vez que una mueca de desagrado se implantará en su rostro.

Sin embargo, dada las circunstancias, ignora el nauseabundo olor que emana de los escombros del gremio, centrándose únicamente en observar con su mirada vacía el caos en el que su gremio se convirtió y sin poder evitarlo, una triste sonrisa se forma en su rostro, porque es consciente que su hogar se desmoronó ante sus ojos.

Para Rogue Cheney todo terminó. Ahora no tiene nada. El futuro que tanto se negaba a aceptar, al fin lo alcanzó. ¿Por qué? Simple, porque fue débil.

¡Vaya! ¿Quién lo diría? Rogue Cheney, resultó ser igual de débil que Ryos Cheney. En ese instante, se da cuenta que de nada le sirvió el cambiarse de nombre para olvidar el pasado, si al final no fue capaz de avanzar para darle un giró positivo a la historia... Su historia.

El hijo de Skiadrum quedó estancado en el pasado. En un pasado que va aún más atrás de cuando la sombra que gobierna el futuro, se presentó ante él.

Y es en ese momento, que se da cuenta de que si el ex integrante de Phantom Lord lo viera, le diría que es un cobarde por aceptar ser la marioneta del destino. Que no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a los suyos.

Pero, por ahora no le importa las sensaciones perversas que Gajeel Reedfox le causaba, porque al final olvido las razones que tenía para continuar.

Chaney perdió el camino y lamentablemente, dejó que eso a lo que tanto temía, lo arrastrará con él al abismo de desesperación.

—Rogue...

De repente escucha que alguien pronuncia su nombre, provocando a su vez, que un escalofrío recorra su espina dorsal.

Sabe a la perfección quien es el dueño de esa voz. Nunca lo olvidaría. Ni aunque pasen mil años, sacaría de su memoria aquella tétrica voz, pero se niega a admitir el nombre de su emisor.

—Rogue...

Vuelve a llamarlo, quien supone Rogue, es la misma persona de antes. Aún así, continúa sin ver su figura.

¿Quién lo llama? Y ¿Por qué conoce su nombre?

Se pregunta así mismo, pero la respuesta es una sola:

Es ese sujeto que ya lo alcanzó.

—Rogue... —resuena nuevamente, pero en esta ocasión no le basta con solo llamarlo— ¿Creíste que podrías escapar a tú destino? —cuestiona de manera firme.

Por su parte, Rogue se niega a aceptar la verdad. Se niega aceptar que es esa maligna sombra, la que persiste en mencionar su nombre para hipnotizarlo.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —cansado de estar a la espera del qué sucederá, lanza su pregunta, rogando porque le den por respuesta otro nombre y no el que conoce a la perfección— ¡Contesten! —ruge, colocándose a la defensiva mientras observaba a todos lados algún indicio del supuesto desconocido.

Es consciente que no tiene caso hacer aquello, pero él aún es un integrante de Sabertooth, por tal, no dejará tan fácil que nadie lo utilice de su burla.

Además, dentro de él, quiere creer que aún existe una mínima posibilidad de cambiar el porvenir. No por él, sino por ellos...

Por su gremio.

Porque ellos merecen que Rogue dé lo mejor de él para salir victorioso en esa batalla. Después de todo, fue un iluso al dejarse llevar por su dolor, pues sino lucha por alterar tan sólo un poco la historia, el futuro que se les fue arrebato a sus compañeros, no habría válido la pena.

—¿De verdad te olvidaste de mí? —musitan con cierta burla, implantada en la pregunta.

Es entonces, cuando en medio de su búsqueda por encontrar a el extraño que trata de envolverlo en la locura, cuando Rogue da con el culpable.

Ese bastardo se esconde en su sombra. Desde ahí, muestra su sádica sonrisa y de cierto modo, esa acción le produce un déjà vu.

Y no es para menos, si al igual que en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, ese maligno ser se le volvió a presentar de la misma forma. Sólo que en esta ocasión, Rogue ya no tiene a nadie que lo apoye, él está a la deriva.

—No —emite sin mostrar sentimiento alguno—. ¡No me he olvidado de ti! ¡Nunca lo haré! —expone, utilizando su dolor para enfrentar a su yo del futuro.

—Me alegra escucharte —anuncia el Rogue del futuro, saliendo de la sombra de Cheney—. Porque no importa todo lo que luches, de mi nunca podrás escapar —informa, sonriendo arrogante—. Soy y siempre seré, tu futuro.

Las últimas palabras causan severos daños en Rogue. Logrando que su última esperanza a contraatacar se derrumbe y lo único que es capaz de hacer, es caer de rodillas.

Cae de rodillas, sin nadie que lo sostenga para que impida su caída. Al mismo tiempo, siente como va siendo presa de la desesperación que su yo que vino del futuro le provoca.

Ya no tiene armas para luchar. Solo le queda una mínima pizca del orgullo, tan propio de los feroces tigres.

Pero, su orgullo no es suficiente para avanzar y Rogue lo sabe a la perfección. Siempre lo supo. Él solo no es nada. Siempre ha necesitado de la luz, sin la luz el Dragon Slayer de las Sombras, es fácilmente consumido por la oscuridad.

Es por ley que ambos elementos deben estar juntos; sin embargo el Rogue maligno del futuro, se encargó de arrebatarle su luz. Se deshizo de Sting, murmurando un simple:

 _«No fue exactamente como me sucedió a mí, pero sin él en el camino, tu llama de lucha se extinguirá.»_

—Perdoname, perdoname por favor —susurra el gemelo de Sting, derramando lágrimas que en público nunca se permitiría derramar—. ¡Sting!

Gritó el nombre de su gemelo, implorando porque todo sea mentira y que el rubio aún permanezca con vida, pero sabe que no es verdad.

Sting se ha ido y con él, su valor y motivos de lucha. Y lo único que le queda, es implorar su perdón.

—Perdoname, Sting... —susurró, una vez más.

Y como si sus palabras fuesen una plegaria, su más grande anhelo se cumplió. El Sabertooth destruido desapareció y en su lugar, apareció el cuarto que servía de su recámara.

Así como también, el Rogue Cheney ambicioso de poder, lentamente fue tomando otra figura. Sus cabellos en tono blanco y negro pasaron a ser rubios. Sus fríos ojos rojos carmín se tornaron azules y su sonrisa sádica, pasó a ser una que transmitía tranquilidad.

Demasiada tranquilidad para su gusto cabe recalcar, pero eso era lo de menos. Lo importante aquí y ahora, es que esa aparente ilusión de Sting parecía muy real.

—¿Sting? —preguntó dubitativo y adormilado.

Sting amplió su sonrisa. Ver a Rogue confundido sin lugar a duda, era un detalle que valía mucho la pena y que como buen maestro aprovecharía para usar a su favor.

—¿Quién más sino, Cheney? —respondió con otra pregunta para molestar un rato a su gemelo.

Y es que a pesar de que la mayoría de las veces, Sting se comportaba como un idiota y demostraba que la teoría de que los rubios son tontos es afirmativa; también había ocasiones especiles, en las que el joven maestro que dirije a los tigres mostraba sus momentos de lucidez.

Él no era ciego. Notaba que a su gemelo algo le inquietaba, no solo por la aparente pesadilla que tuvo, sino que sus expresiones al despertar así lo indicaban. Por ello, tuvo que bajar un poco la tensión de su compañero.

—No lo sé... —habló el Cheney luego de un rato. Por su lado, Sting hizo de lado sus pensamientos y se centró en prestar la atención necesaria a Rogue— Pensé que se trataba de...

Guardó silencio, al darse cuenta que estuvo apunto de confesar de que iba su pesadilla.

—Pensaste que era... —Eucliffe trato de hacer hablar a Rogue, pero este lo ignoró.

El rubio suspiró rendido, pues hacer hablar a Rogue, a veces resultaba una misión sumamente difícil.

—No es nada importante, Sting. —aclaró, dando por zanjado el tema—. Pero, ahora que recuerdo. ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? —reclamó, incorporándose en su cama para no sentirse tan inferior.

El susodicho sonrió nervioso.

—¿Eh? ¿Yo? —Se hizo al loco. Acomodándose mejor en la cama, alejando su mirada de la de su compañero.

—Sting... —El mago de cabellos negros arrastró cada una de las letras que componían el nombre de su maestro para sonar más amenazante.

—Me invitó Frosch. —informó el rubio con tranquilidad.

Por estar fresca la herida que su yo del futuro le dejó durante la pesadilla, Rogue pareció no percatarse de lo que el otro dijo. Así que cuando lo captó, su reacción fue inolvidable para su maestro.

—¿¡Frosch, qué!?

—El exceed se preocupo por ti. Fue a mi habitación a decirme que tenías una pesadilla y que me necesitabas. —informó su maestro, mirando de reojo la reacción del Slayer de sombras.

—Ya. —Se limitó a decir.

—Guardar en secreto lo que nos sucede es malo, ¿lo sabías? —Al ver que Rogue permanecía sumido en sus pensamientos, Eucliffe tomó la palabra.

El mago de sombra asintió.

—Lo sé, pero hay cosas que prefiero guardar para mí. Porque pienso que si las digo a los cuatro vientos, se verán cumplidas.

Con cada palabra que salía de sus labios, Rogue Cheney se veía más y más débil, casi como un niño pequeño que necesitaba ser protegido.

Y esa fragilidad sirvió para que Sting comprendiera de que iba su pesadilla. Ya que al conocer a la perfección a su igual, el Slayer blanco sabía que Cheney solo se comportaba así cuando se trata del Rogue que viene del futuro o como ellos le nombraban, la sombra que gobierna el destino.

—Eres sombra. La sombras forman parte de ti y este elemento es fuerte —Todo indicaba que durante su sueño-pesadilla había sido trasladado a otra dimensión o en realidad Sting tenía sus momentos—. Por esa razón, no debes dudar, ni darte por vencido en tus metas. —continuaba el rubio hablando de manera intelectual.

Y Cheney pensó que en definitiva había sido trasladado a otra dimensión. Tal vez, ¿Edolas? razonó; no obstante, no creyó que esa idea fuera acertada, por lo que la descartó enseguida.

—Es extraño viniendo de ti —expuso con una sonrisa—. Aún así creó que seguiré su consejo, maestro. —bromeó. Notando la mueca de fastidio que el joven maestro pintó, indicándole así, que nada había cambiado.

Sting seguía siendo inmaduro.

Su inseparable amigo, Frosch, seguía preocupándose por él.

Y él, seguía temiendo al futuro; sin embargo el provenir es incierto y si uno pone de su parte, puede cambiar el rumbo de la historia.

Así lo hará él.

Porque lo que quiere es proteger las sonrisas de cada uno de los integrantes de su gremio, ya que cada uno de ellos están poniendo de su parte por hacer de Sabertooth un lugar mejor.

Además, Rogue hará lo que sea por crecer más y más en cada una de las batallas que vengan. Ya que de esta forma, podrá vencer a las opacas nubes que quieran interferir en su camino.

Así lo hará. Dará todo por alcázar sus sueños y está seguro que mientras la luz que emana Sting permanezca a su lado, lo conseguirá sin importar el precio.

Porque aunque a veces pierda el camino, Rogue Cheney tiene presenye qie en sus planes no está el ser una marioneta más del destino.

* * *

 _ **Notas**_ _:_

 _Cuando random-sama me asignó a Rogue Cheney casi grité de felicidad. Aunque debido a que los openings y endings de F. T no me convencen mucho, más que este (pero ya estaba ocupado) me fui por otro; sin embargo, a los pocos días la persona que escogió a Strike Back lo cambió y pues aproveche para pedirlo._

 _¿Y qué creen? Da la casualidad que con el pasar de los días me arrepentí. Lamente que me dieran a Cheney y llegué a odiar el op., pero no me di por vencida y aquí está el resultado..._

 _Aunque siento que en una parte sonó algo extraño._

¡ _Gracias por leer!_


End file.
